I'm Trying
by eden-avatar
Summary: Toph is trying hard to give Zuko chances but he was too dumb to notice. Please, please! Tell me if this is worth making a sequel for and please read and review. Plus I'm getting better at my editing!


**I'm Trying**

Toph was always giving him chances but he just wasn't using them wisely. He would always turn them away leaving her hurt and sad. She would feel so stupid when he wouldn't even pay attention to her, but… now that she is… gone… will he miss her too?

* * *

Toph believed in him and gave him another chance to join the gang even when he was the enemy. She trusted his uncle's words because they were true and sincere but others wouldn't be like her. They would think that he would be trying to get them to feel sorry for him but she was not like that. She may have been blind but she was not blind like the others, she could see the truth in them. Because of his uncle she believed in him. "I'll try,"

When the gaang threw him away she went after him. They may think that she was crazy but she wasn't. As much time as they have spent with her even they couldn't 'see' how she could tell if they were lying or not. They were stupid but she was not. They thought that they knew him more than her but they were wrong. They didn't know why he was after them or how he got those scars all because he cared. What they didn't know too, was that you hate because you know how to love more than those that knows how to love. You hate someone because you love another, you're jealous because you love that person, you were born hated because you knew love, you were born loved so you hated. Those were enough to answer their stupid questions already. "Try harder Toph,"

She went after him but got hurt. He was only trying to help but she panicked, leaving him frustrated. "Harder Toph, this isn't cutting it,"

She went back to the Air temple having them all crowd around her, helping her. When Sparky Sparky boom man attacked he came back and helped them. They still didn't trust him but she knew… she knew that if she just said a sentence everything would be fine, so she did and he was welcomed in although they were still aware of him she knew that she wasn't at all. "Nice try Toph,"

When he could only firebend a little of fire she told him to get it from the original source like she has and he did. She smiled at her improvement. "I'll keep trying,"

When they got back and now learned about firebending and the dance they teased them about it. Although it was mean, she knew that he was strong enough to take more than a little teasing. "Not bad after not seeing him in a couple of days but still got it,"

This time when he went with Sokka she didn't say anything. She let him go, but he still came back. When they came back all she could've said then was saying that they didn't get any meats at all. "Try again, Toph,"

Next was the field trip with Katara. When they came back this time they were a bit closer. Toph didn't say anything at all this time. "Are you this sad? Try…"

They went to see 'The Boy in the Iceberg' and everyone was complaining about their characters which Toph had found really accurate and amusing. When they had the break they sat down next to each other and talked. He complained about it at first then said that it hurts to have them thrown back into your face. She felt for him so she told him that he still had his uncle and even if he doesn't think he has been forgiven, he has. He smiled at her and she punched him saying that that was how she showed affection. "Great, now you're making up for the lost time. Keep trying, you're almost there,"

When Aang went missing she wanted to go with him making him blush. She covered it up by saying that she also wanted a life changing field trip too. But, when they started walking and she told him her problems he shot them down making her feel sad. "I'm still trying… yeah, I still am,"

When it was time to defeat the Fire lord they parted ways. She wanted to atleast say something to him but decided not to. Then they parted. She was focusing on her mission right now. It was not as easy as she thought it would be as she was dangling from Sokka's hand. She fell and that was the end of it all. "I tried. I tried… and I failed. I was trying so hard but… it's all gone now… but at least you tried Toph, at least you tried."

* * *

Zuko walked up the hill to her grave, trying hard not to cry or show sadness at what has happened.

* * *

Aang found Sokka and Suki hugging each other and crying. He walked up to them, noticing that Toph was not there.

"Where's Toph?" Suki looked up at him shaking her head with tears in her eyes. Aang shook his head at that.

"No, no! How could this happen?" Sokka moved his head away from Suki's shirt, now facing Aang.

"I let her go." He whispered it quietly but Aang heard this. Aang started crying now.

"How could you do this, Sokka?" Suki moved away from the crying Sokka, herself crying, and moved towards Aang.

"It w-wasn't his fault Aang. He tried his best to hold onto her but I came too late to catch her from her fall." Aang now focused his eyes on Suki.

"Where were they?" Suki swallowed.

"They were hanging from the ship. Sokka threw away his weapons distracting some guards while I drove one of the ships to find them." Aang was still crying, along with Suki and Sokka when Katara and Zuko came. Katara stopped walking when she saw the sight making Zuko bump into her. He stared just as shock as she was.

"Wh- what happened here? And where's Toph?" She was tearing up now too. Zuko still stood there shock at the scene before him. Aang was facing a now crying Katara. Sokka and Suki was on the floor hugging each other while crying.

"I let her go." Once again it came out more of a whisper than a statement.

"What? What do you mean by that Sokka? Suki?" She shoved Aang away, making her way to Sokka then grabbing him by the collar and shook him.

"We were hanging from the ship and-and I… I let her go." They were all sobbing now. Zuko still stood there shock and a bit sad. They heard laughing and looked at the fallen Fire lord lying on the floor.

"Hahaha. You guys deserve that." Zuko got mad and punched his father in the face. He was about to hit him again before Aang and Sokka interrupted him, putting their hands around his waist still crying. Before he knew it he was crying too. he dropped to his knees. He was now banging his hands on the ground, crying like everybody else.

* * *

It was the next day when the Bei Fong estate heard a knock on their door. The guards opened the door and saw the Avatar standing their with a look that they couldn't tell. One of them ran into the house panting before the couple.

"What is it?" Mr. Bei Fong looked irritated. The guard took a huge breath then spoke to him.

"The Avatar sir. He's here. He might also have your missing daughter." Mrs. Bei Fong looked at the man standing before them then she looked at her husband. He nodded his head then they both headed towards the gate.

"What is it that you wanted Avatar? And where is our daughter?" Aang stepped up and stood before the Bei Fong couple. He cleared his throat trying so hard not to cry right then.

"I'm sorry, but… she isn't here... anymore." Aang looked away. Mr. Bei Fong grabbed Aang by the collar and began to shake him making him cry.

"What do you mean by that!? Do you know that she was our only child. We hid her from the world because of people like you! We tried our best to protect her and you come along and take her away then kill her!? She was so young and she was our only child. After we heard about her being blind we were so heart broken and even more devastated when we couldn't have another child!" He was so mad that he didn't even care that Aang and the rest were crying. Mrs. Bei Fong walked up to Aang releasing Mr. Bei Fong's hands from him and took his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Why? Why did you do this to us? We were fine without you." She threw his hands away from her and started running into her house.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry. I should have been there for her when she needed me the most." Mr. Bei Fong gave him a disapproving stare as one tear trickled down his left eye and began to walk into his house.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Toph," He was down on his knees and sobbing, still looking at the now closed gates.

* * *

3 days later they found Toph and buried her in a big land full of beautiful grass. Her grave was under a big tree with beautiful green leaves. Everybody mourned for her death. Her parents and the gaang including Iroh stayed later. Then after a while the Bei Fong's left. Katara stood in front of Toph's grave then kneeled down in front of it, tears still staining her face.

"Toph, you were the little sister that I had always wanted and you will always be. Even though we f-fight and all, it's because we love each other. I'm so sorry that I was not there to help you at all." As she finished the last of her sentence everyone was quietly sobbing. Suki kneeled before Toph this time as Katara moved into Aang's embrace.

"I'm sorry too, Toph. I should've been there for you earlier. And even though we have just met each other not too long ago, you were like a little sister to me too. Hahaha, you were even eve-even the greatest earthbender I have ever seen too." Most of them smiled at her 'greatest earthbender' comment before sobbing again. Suki moved away as Sokka made his way to Toph and put some flowers on her tomb stone.

"Me too, Toph. I'm sorry that I failed you when I was your last hope to touch the Earth again. I should've held onto you tighter, have more strength like you, and learn how to be strong even we are going to go. I'm also sorry that the last voice that you had to hear was mine." He started crying loudly as Katara ran to him and hugs him tightly, then the rest of the gaang followed after.

"You big idiot. Don't say that. She would definitely have killed you if you had said that. Just be glad that you were the last, okay? Because many of u-us here would've loved-no killed to be in your place then." He cried harder as Katara said that and Suki and the rest nodded at that.

"I'm sorry Toph, that I wasn't there to catch you when you fall, pick you up when you trip. I am so, so sorry. I knew that it was bad for you to do things that you couldn't help but feel insecure about it. You were on a ship and that was very dangerous. I shouldn't have had you on that ship." Aang said that as he still held on to Sokka's waist crying still.

Katara stood up and wiped away her tears.

"C'mon guys, let's go. I'm sure that Zuko wants time alone to talk to Toph." Aang nodded and stood along with the others. Zuko walked them to Appa and waved at them as they left.

Zuko walked up the hill to her grave, trying hard not to cry or show sadness at what has happened. Iroh followed him back up to the hill then stopped as Zuko stopped walking.

"Uncle, can I have time alone with her?" Iroh nodded and walked back down. Zuko watched him as he left. He kneeled in front of Toph's grave as tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Toph," He was sobbing a lot right now.

"Remember when you asked me if I knew what you meant? Well I do, I knew what it felt like to want attention and to be loved by your parents, for them to know... that you still exist... that you're not their tool to use... but I was being very selfish at that time. But now I regret that so much. You are an amazing person and you didn't deserve to be treated that way. I know that I don't have the right to want to be your last voice but, sometimes I wish that I could've told you what I really felt at that time with you." He was sobbing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Iroh squeezed his shoulder then spoke.

"The time when you left me and I was sitting all by myself in the middle of nowhere we found each other and talked. I told her about you and she trusted me. Something that no one else could see in you." Zuko nodded then wiped his tears then stood.

"I'm going to go now uncle." Iroh nodded and stayed rooted where he was.

"Thank you Toph," Iroh left after he said that.

* * *

After a week they did Toph's funeral he has had dreams about her and couldn't sleep at all. Mai walked into his room without knocking. Zuko got up and looked at her.

"Zuko, this isn't working anymore. I can't be with you like this anymore. You are not the Zuko I know any more. We're through." She walked out of the room as Zuko stared at her absence in shock. He threw his head back down onto his bed. He stayed there for a minute then walked out to find his uncle. He found his uncle in the garden by the pond. He sat down next to him.

"Uncle, I've had dreams about Toph and I can't get any sleep at all, and she looks like she wants to tell me something but I always open my eyes then." Iroh looked at him then put his cup of tea down. He cleared his throat.

"I think you might want to call the Avatar. He might know what to do Zuko." Zuko nodded then left and wrote a letter to Aang. The very next morning Aang and the rest came over to the Fire nation.

"Hey Zuko, I got that letter you sent to me and I called the others. Is that alright with you?" Zuko nodded. They went into the garden and Zuko told them about it all. Aang shook his head.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but I don't know what to do." Zuko just nodded, feeling a bit down. The very next day Aang and them left. He looked so tired and worn that Iroh just couldn't take it any more.

"Nephew, why don't you go into the spirit world?" Zuko looked at him.

"I can't do that. I'm not the Avatar." Iroh shook his head.

"You have the Avatar's blood in you from your mother's side remember?" Zuko remembered and nodded.

"What do I have to do?" Iroh smiled then guide him outside to the pond and sat him down.

"Zuko can you remember all of the memories that you had with Toph?" He nodded and thought about all the times with her. All the way from when he first met her to the last time he'd last seen her. He opened his eyes and looked at his uncle, nodding at him.

"Good, now you can go." He slowly closed his eyes.

"Also Zuko, listen to her. She probably have something important to tell you." Zuko opened his eyes again and looked at his uncle. He smiled.

"Okay, uncle." And with that he went into the spirit world. He walked around looking bored until he saw that signature green that he always had a dream about. He followed it and ended up in the place in his dreams. He could clearly see Toph now. She turned around and looked at him.

"I tried Sparky, I really tried." She smiled, he opened his eyes filled with tears, Iroh looked at him worried. She smiled, _he_ smiled. Her words echoing in his head and her smile still lingering in his head.

"She smiled, and said that she tried." That was all Iroh needed to know that Toph had been trying really hard for Zuko.

"Yes she has." Zuko smiled and _she_ smiled.

* * *

I didn't think that it would be this saddening. :( While I wrote this one, I cried. I actually cried!


End file.
